tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riddle of the Sphinx
| }} is the signature Noble Phantasm of the Sphinx of Thebes. It is not a Conceptual Weapon, but is rather the enforcement of a concept itself. The concept of "a ferocious beast who devours all who cannot answer her riddle" is manifested and made reality in the current area and time in the form of a Noble Phantasm. In a case such as this, Keeper herself becomes the Conceptual Weapon. At the same time, it is also the "enforcement of an instinct" both in Assassin and in her target. For her, it reactivates the ancient order given to her upon creation, allowing her to perform the duty (and with it, the full use of the Noble Phantasm) with great efficiency and no remorse. On the opponent's side, they are compelled to answer the riddle given, and find running away incredibly difficult once they have failed. One could almost say that they are compelled beyond reason to let themselves be "devoured". As the embodiment of a mythical beast, it is made up of entirely mystery, and as such most magecraft is useless against it. Even that which comes from the Age of the Gods, that closest to Magic, will have a difficult time countering or avoiding this Noble Phantasm's effects. However, when successfully answered the amount of mystery possessed will decrease, weakening it. Due to the nature of Heroic Spirits, such a decrease is removed once the Servant in question is defeated or the Sphinx herself disappears. In short, answering the Riddle must be an aspect of their legend for the aforementioned effects to have lasting damage, meaning that only one is known to have inflicted permanent damage to the Noble Phantasm. In order to activate it, Keeper must be in a position "above" her opponent. This can be either a literal or metaphorical stance. Once this is achieved, and its incantation has begun, the area surrounding both the Sphinx and her target becomes her territory; the area surrounding Thebes is recreated in substance, though it might appear to be different. The eponymous riddle is then asked, acting as a barrier to keep the target trapped until they either succeed or fail to answer it. When almost all inevitably fail, everything around them becomes an enemy, and the concept of "being brutally killed and devoured by a monstrous beast" is enforced upon them from all directions. As the area is swirling with both magical energy and mystery, what the target sees and what an outside observer views can be completely different things. Haru Midoriya describes the appearance of the Noble Phantasm's activation being "chaotic"; a massive conflagration of various lights and noises, the shape of the mythical Sphinx devouring in an eruption of energy that consumes the whole area in a motion that is almost circular. To him it is both dazzling and horrifying, and he cannot tear his eyes away from it, as if watching a disaster. It can cover a wide area depending on the number and size of its targets, but it is at its best when used on a single enemy. Though the Noble Phantasm relies more on Mana than Od, its use apparently causes various levels of extreme fatigue to its user, and on her Master to a lesser extent. Category:Zeon1 Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms Category:B rank Noble Phantasms Category:Fate/midsummer